disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ralph Demolka (postać)
Ralph Demolka to postać z filmu Ralph Demolka. Opis W fikcyjnym zręcznościowa gra wideo Felix Zaradzisz, Ralph, służąc jako antagonista gry, jest w wściekłość w jego domu lasu zniszczone przez budowę nowego budynku. Ralph krzyczy „Zrobię demolkę.” i zaczyna się Rozbiórka budynku niszcząc okna, jak zemsta. Felix przychodzi aby zapisać dzień, Ralph rzuca się cegły, próby zatrzymania bohater od zguby jego ogromne szkody. Jednak Felix uda się naprawy budynku mieszkalnego, a pod koniec gry, Nicelanders, który mieszka w mieszkaniu rzuca Ralph z góry budynku, wysyłając go w kałuży błota. Pierwotnie, w bardzo wczesnych projektów historii, Ralph był film jest wspieranie postaci jak Felix Zaradzisz. Początkowo nosił tytuł filmu głównego bohatera. Jednak pisarz, Phil Johnston, wierzył, że historia Ralph próbując stać większe osoba (bohater) będzie bardziej przekonujące, więc role tych dwóch postaci zostały włączone. Poza tym, Ralph nie zawsze był zbyt duży człowiek z wyjątkowo dużych pięści i stopy. Był to bestia, która przeszła ewolucję wzorów z czerwonym potworem futrzany bardzo podobny do ogólnego tematu znakowego Sulley z Disney/Pixar filmu, Potwory i spółka, do wstrętny bałwan-jak stworzenie, które mniej lub bardziej przypominało jego ostateczny projekt. Ralph, nawet w niektórych punktach, przypominał postać w stylu 1930 kreskówek złej facetów, takich jak Pete od szorty Myszki Miki. Historia Ralph Demolka Z okazji 30-lecia jego grze Felix Zaradzisz, Ralph Demolka uczęszcza Bad-Anon w celu łagodzenia stresu, że został uczucie przez ostatnie 30 lat, to jest pierwszy raz, gdy kiedykolwiek zrobił. Ze względu na jego rolę jako czarny charakter, ludzie źle traktują go, pomimo tego, że on jest naprawdę miły facet, choć gorąca hartowanego. Na spotkaniu, Ralph wyznaje, że nie chce być zły dłużej. Spowiedź wstrząsy innych członków spotkania, którzy obawiają Ralpha dzieje Turbo. Ralph przekonuje innych, że on tylko chce lepszego życia, ale chcąc zmienić program może być bardzo niebezpieczne w pasażu, a nawet może doprowadzić do gry unplugged kupujemy. Po spotkaniu, Ralph wraca do domu i odkrywa, że obywatele jego gry, a także kilka innych zaproszonych gości, mają coraz Rocznicę Strona bez niego. Niezręczna chwila zamienia się w gorącą dyskusję między Ralph i burmistrza Niceland, Gene. Ralph uważa, zdobywając złoty medal, jak Felix da mu szacunek zasługuje, i Gene pośrednio zgadza. Jednak, Gene następnie twierdzi Ralph zdobywając medal jest niemożliwe, on jest po prostu "zły facet, który niszczy budynek", rozgniewał Ralph do punktu, gdzie niszczy tort jubileuszowy. Ralph następnie udaje się do Tapper, poprosić barmana czy wie takiej gry, która przedstawia złych medalami. Po przeszukiwaniu Tapper przegrał i znalazł pudełko, Ralph, a nie biegnie do żołnierza z gry o nazwie Ku polu chwały, który mówi Ralph, że medal jest podana do najodważniejszych z odważnych: Medal of Heroes. Żołnierz następnie spoty karalucha na ramieniu Ralpha, wpada w panikę i ucieka, przypadkowo uruchomiony prawo do ściany i przewracając się na zewnątrz. Ralph następnie chwyta tę okazję, aby zdobyć medal i kradnie zbroję żołnierza i zakrada się do gry. Jednak to nie jest w ogóle to, co miał nadzieję. Ku polu chwały zamiast okazuje się brutalne gry porażone przez śmiercionośnych stworzeń znanych jako Cy-Bugs. Ostatecznie Ralph znajdzie medal ale on przypadkowo luki w Cy-Bug jajkiem i błędów dziecko atakuje Ralph, wysyłając go na autobus ewakuacyjnej, że wybuchy nich do Mistrz cukiernicy, gry wyścigi na gokartach. Tymczasem Felix Zaradzisz jest umieścić w porządku z powodu braku Ralpha. Pan Litwak, właściciel pasażu, niechętnie decyduje, że jeśli gra nie działa następnego dnia, to jest odłączony. Aby zapisać grę, podróże Felix off znaleźć Ralpha i sprzymierza się z przywódcą Ku polu chwały, sierżant Rurecka, aby to zrobić. Ralph przypadkowo traci medal, który jest tylko skradzione przez małą dziewczynkę o imieniu Wandelopa. Wandelopa używa medal wstawić się do wyścigu nadchodzącym Mistrz cukiernicy jest, jak każdy zawodnik musi zapłacić wstęp z jednym złotym medalu. Ralph próbuje uchwycić Vanellope aby uzyskać jego medal, ale władca gry, słodycze król, nakazuje jego strażnicy, aby uchwycić Ralph. Ralph jest brane do królewskiego zamku, gdzie spotyka Cukierki sam król i jego ulubieniec, Sour Billa. Ralph wyjaśnia, że tylko w Mistrz cukiernicy, aby odzyskać swój medal po Vanellope go ukradł, ale król mówi Ralph medal jest teraz tylko kod i mogą być pobierane tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś wygrywa puchar na koniec wyścigu. Ralph następnie otwarcie postanawia ukraść medal raz wyścig wygrał, ale rozkazy Króla Cukierki go opuścić grę lub zostać uwięziony. Ralph ucieka, aby znaleźć zawodników, aby pomóc odzyskać swój medal, ale on zamiast znajdzie Vanellope jest dręczony przez zawodników. Po rekolekcjach racers, Wandelopa wyjaśnia, że chce wrócić jego medal w chwili, gdy wygrał wyścig. Niestety, pozostali zawodnicy zniszczone Vanellope za gokarta jak ona jest zakazane z wyścigów, bo mówiono, że jest usterka i że usterki nie wyścig. Ralph następnie przechodzi w przypływie wściekłości, jak był teraz bez widocznego możliwe uzyskanie jego medal z powrotem. Zaczyna wrak najbliższe rzeczy, a nawet dzieli JawBreaker na pół. Siła Ralpha daje Wandelopa pomysł mieć go złamać w fabryce Król Słodyczy gdzie gokarty dla gry są zbudowane kartingowym. Ralph niechętnie się zgadza i off głowy duo. W fabryce, Ralph i Vanellope wspólnie zrobić gokarta, który wychodzi idealny dla Wandelopa mimo odrażającym wyglądzie. Ralph i Wandelopa następnie podpisać gokarta i zaczynają obligacji razem, gdy emocje Wandelopa nad mizerny Kart dowodzi, że Ralph może zrobić więcej niż rzeczy, wrak i jest rzeczywiście zdolny do wnoszenia szczęście innym. Jednak, moment jest krótkotrwałe jak cukierek króla i jego sługusów przyjechać i chase Ralph i Wandelopa dół. Za pomocą pięści, Ralph dostaje się, Wandelopa oraz Kart do bezpieczeństwa w tajnej kryjówce Wandelopa w Diet Cola Górze. Wewnątrz Wandelopa wyznaje, że nie ma pojęcia, jak prowadzić, ale Ralph postanawia zbudować drogę i nauczyć ją sam. W tym czasie, Wandelopa również mówi Ralph, że ze względu na jej zdolności, że nie wolno się ścigać i ciągle traktowany surowo przez mieszkańców grze. Ralph pyta, dlaczego ona nie chce po prostu wyjść z gry na nowy i Vanellope ujawnia, że nie może z powodu usterki nie mogą zostawić swoje mecze. Potem przyjaciele zaczynają zrobić miejsce dla nadchodzącego wyścigu planu, ale Vanellope biegnie z powrotem do góry, żeby coś. Podczas jej nieobecności, Król Słodyczy przyjeżdża i mówi Ralph że jeśli Vanellope miały usterki podczas wyścigu, zawodnicy będą myśleć, że gra została złamana i Mistrz cukiernicy będzie odłączony. Nie tylko, że Vanellope umrze wraz z grą, ponieważ ona nie może uciec. Ralph rozumie sytuację i Król Słodyczy zwraca mu medal. Kiedy Vanellope wraca, ona daje Ralpha medal zrobiła, że czytać, "Jesteś moim bohaterem" na wypadek gdyby nie wygrał wyścigu. Emocjonalnie rozbity Ralph próbuje odwieść Wandelopa z wyścigów. Kiedy Vanellope zauważa medal Ralpha, ona wierzy, że sypnął ją do króla do niego, a dwa zaczynają się kłócić. Wandelopa oświadcza, że już nie potrzebuje pomocy Ralpha i pójdzie dalej bez niego, choć z oczywistych sercu ciężki. Jednak zły wisi Vanellope na drzewie lizak i dramatycznie niszczy jej gokarta. Wandelopa próbował go powstrzymać, ale bezskutecznie, jak jej gokartów jest kruszony, wraz z jej marzeń o wyścigi i coraz lepsze życie. Gltiches Wandelopa z drzewa lizak i wygląda na Ralph z heartbreak twierdząc, że jest naprawdę złejfacet. Gdy wraca, odkrywa, że wszystkie Nicelanderow, oprócz genu, uciekło do Gra Dworca Centralnego. Gene mówi Ralph że gdy Felix opuścił go szukać i nigdy nie wrócił, wszyscy wpadli w panikę i uciekli. Gene poinformował również Ralph że Litwak będzie odłączenie grę rano. Ralph przeprasza za zdarzenie, ale ręce Gene kluczy do apartamentu, jak obiecał, i pozostawia również. Nieszczęśliwy Ralph następnie stoi na balkonie budynku mieszkalnego, ubolewając, wszystko, co się robi, szczególnie psują tylko szansę Wandelopa za lepszego życia. To właśnie w tym momencie, Ralph uświadomił sobie, jak egoistyczne on był i odrzuca jego medal do ekranu z gry, przyjmując, że on nie jest bohaterem. Wpływ medal puka off wykorzystać znak porządku i ujawnia obudowę Mistrz cukiernicy. Na szafce, obraz Ralph anonse Wandelopa za poczesne miejsce na to. Ralph pędzi z powrotem do Mistrz cukiernicy, aby znaleźć odpowiedź. Kiedy przybywa, Ralph znajdzie Sour Bill, który jest czyszczenie wraku gokartów Wandelopa za. Przez lizać go jako metody tortur, Ralph dostaje Sour Bill do ujawnienia, że Król Słodyczy włamał się do Mistrz cukiernicyów kodów i próbował wymazać Wandelopa z istnienia, zamieniając ją w usterki. On także mówi Ralph że jeśli Wandelopa przekracza linię mety w oficjalnym wyścigu, gra będzie zresetować, a ona już nie być usterka. Bill również mówi Ralph że Wandelopa i Felix są uwięzione w fungeon Król Słodyczy. Ralph następnie przykleja Sour Bill na drzewo lizak, zbiera kawałki gokartów zniszczone Wandelopa, a barki do fungeon gdzie Felix jest więziony. Ralph przyznaje się do Felixa, że uciekł do starają się być dobry-facet, bo był zmęczony odrzucane i traktowany jak przestępca, który był jego codzienne życie przez ostatnie 30 lat. Zaczynają rozumieć, jak on nie może zmienić, kim jest, Ralph pyta Felixa naprawić Wandelopa zniszczona Kart (jedyną nadzieją na Wandelopa), obiecując, że nigdy nie będzie starał się być dobry ponownie, jeśli Felixa nie tak. Czując dumny Ralph za pokazanie, że troszczy się o innych i jest teraz na bezinteresownej misji, Felix szczęśliwie zgadza się naprawić Vanellope za gokartów. Ralph następnie rozkłada się do komórki, gdzie Wandelopa jest więziony i rzuca w jej naprawionego gokartów, wyznając jej, że jest idiotą, prawdziwy numbskull, samolubne dziecko pieluszki, i smród-mózg (Ostatnie trzy wyznania jest przekonany Wandelopa). Dwa, razem z Felix, pęd do wyścigu Random Roster. Ralph nakazuje jej, aby po prostu przekroczyć linię mety, aby być prawdziwym racer jak ona nie musi wygrać, ale Vanellope, deklarując się być prawdziwe racer już, jest zdeterminowana, aby wygrać wyścig. Ona dostaje się do już rozpoczął wyścig, ale jej glitching dostaje ją na drugie miejsce, za Król Słodyczy, w ciągu kilku minut. Jak Ralph skupia się na jumbo ekranie w pobliżu startu/mety widokiem wyścig, jest on pobity przez sierżanta Calhoun, który mówi mu, że gra idzie w dół, bo roje Cy-Bugs rodzą się pod ziemią i będą atakować w każdej chwili, jak ona obwinia Ralph za pozwolenie na to. Właśnie wtedy, Cy-Bugs eksplodować od podstaw i zaczyna pustoszyć przez Mistrz cukiernicy, co skłoniło Calhoun ewakuować obywateli. Zobacz też de:Randale-Ralph en:Wreck-It Ralph (character) es:Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) fr:Ralph-la-casse it:Ralph Spaccatutto (personaggio) nl:Wreck-It Ralph pt-br:Detona Ralph (personagem) ru:Ральф (персонаж) zh:破壞王雷夫 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Ralph Demolka